


О размерах

by ChemicalMusician



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tender Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalMusician/pseuds/ChemicalMusician
Summary: Какаши с одиннадцати лет знает, что у него больше.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Kudos: 10





	О размерах

— Да ладно тебе…  
Какаши лениво скользит взглядом по телу Гая и понимает, что всё-таки не так много различий в их телосложениях. Разве что Гай выше и шире в груди. А Какаши мог бы не намного от него отставать, если бы ходил всегда прямо.

— Я правда позволю тебе. Всё, что хочешь. Только…  
Он опускает взгляд. Его глаза лихорадочно блестят.  
— Только будь аккуратнее. Это… страшновато, когда это делают таким…

— Конечно, — Какаши берёт его руки в свои, нежно целует.  
Он с одиннадцати лет знает, что у него больше. Причём значительно больше. Не то чтобы это его сильно заботило, не от него это зависит, в конце концов. Но по первой реакции Гая на эту новость было заметно, что тот смущён, едва ли не возмущён таким раскладом.

Когда у них завязались отношения, когда они преодолели этап стеснения и к общению обыденному подключили общение в постели — Какаши понял, как ему повезло. Гай держал умеренный темп первое время, а потом срывался. Благо, не до уровня отбойного молотка, да и Какаши его всегда тормозил, как только чувствовал, что что-то идёт не так.

— Я тоже хочу попробовать… — сказал однажды он.  
Гай не мог его развлечь горловым минетом, он не пускал его в себя. Да и Какаши не то чтобы настаивал. Он понимал, как непросто к такому подготовиться.

— Ты уверен?  
Тот кивает.  
— Я люблю тебя сильнее всего, Какаши. Конечно, я в тебе уверен.

Сказать по правде, Какаши нравилась грубость, но сейчас он понимал, насколько это неуместно.  
— А ещё ты не должен чувствовать себя виноватым за свои желания. Мы не так часто практикуемся в этом, а ты… ну… Знаешь, ты красивый, Какаши.

Он улыбается, тепло глядя ему в глаза — без страха заглядывая в радужку, отливающую алым. Оружие. Он не боится, что Какаши на нем использует Камуи — никогда он не использует свои техники против близких.

Гай целует его в лоб и обхватывает пальцами член Какаши.  
— Если что, он тоже красивый. Правда.

Какаши бледный, с широким разрезом глаз, высокий: неудивительно, вообще не новость это всё. И всё равно он будто чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Иногда он настолько беспокоился, что возбуждение волнительное вытесняло сексуальное. По его почти всегда спокойному выражению лица это было, может, и не заметно, а вот по вялому члену — вполне.

— Он польщён, — бурчит Какаши еле слышно.

— Думаю, если всё пройдёт как мы планируем, мне даже понравится. Тем более, ты не такой темпераментный как я.

Он проводит пальцем по щеке Какаши, по сомкнутым губам, кратко целует.  
— Всё хорошо.

В следующий раз ему не страшно и не стыдно. Он отрывается от губ Какаши, не может удержаться и припадает губами к подбородку. Какаши ждёт, поднимает голову, чтобы Гаю было удобнее целовать, откидывается назад, и тот опускается к шее. Гай перебирает волосы, задерживается, проводит губами по линии шрама под глазом.

Он выдыхает, тихо стонет, и Гай едва держится на поверхности сознания от его голоса.

Когда Гай чувствует твёрдость в члене Какаши, когда сжимает в ладони, проводит по основанию до головки, ему уже и самому не терпится узнать, каково это — чувствовать его, Какаши, в себе.

— Ты, в принципе, можешь не стараться меня растягивать, я готовился…  
Мнётся, будто ученик академии, который едва-едва выучил базовый материал на экзамен. Какаши понимающе кивает, но всё же говорит:  
— Позволь мне. Я хочу это сделать.

Хочет. Своими красивыми, длинными, тонкими пальцами — почему Какаши шиноби, а не музыкант? — хочет сделать вот это. Гай расслабляется, но не полностью — когда это делает кто-то другой, немного другие ощущения. «Кто-то» — его самый близкий человек.

Они прошли огонь и воду, столько лет вместе, только их разделяла стена воспоминаний в голове Хатаке Какаши. Но сейчас, казалось, воспоминания стали тусклыми. Какаши немного реже оставался медитировать у куска тёмного гранита, перечитывая в тысячный раз три имени. Иногда — заглядывая к одинокой могилке без камня, без имени. Но Какаши это имя никогда не забудет, ведь отец ушёл первым.

Гай чувствует жар на щеках, но ему не стыдно, нет. Перед Какаши ему больше нечего стыдиться.

Он убирает пальцы.  
— Не бойся.  
И Гай не боится, потому что с Какаши ему нечего бояться.  
Он входит в Гая плавно, на четверть, давая привыкнуть, держит себя в руках. Ощущения до жути непривычные, тягучие и такие манящие. Как только Гай привыкает, он подаёт сигнал Какаши двигаться дальше. И Какаши двигается, всё так же плавно, не переходя границу его комфорта.

Он пальцами вцепляется в волосы Какаши, притягивает к себе, целует, шепчет: «Можешь быстрее». Слегка сжимается, но показывает собственными движениями бёдрами — да, можешь, бери комфортный для себя темп. Но Какаши комфортно и так. Только неудобно от мысли, что он не может кончить вот прямо сейчас. Он осторожно целует Гая в шею, рядом с ухом, успокаивает, ему даже хочется извиниться. Но Гай улыбается, несколько натянуто, своей ослепительной улыбкой, и всё же Какаши понимает, что делает это всё не зря. Гай закидывает голову назад, шумно выдыхает, принимает его, Какаши, и снова думает, как бы расслабиться ещё больше. Почти выходит.

Три последних толчка — достаточно быстрых, и оттого — самых болезненных. Гай почти чувствует, как из глаз брызнули слёзы. Он надеется, что эта деталь пройдёт мимо Какаши, но — не проходит. Какаши всегда внимательный, сукин сын. Он успел вытащить до того как кончил, простынь рядом с бедром становится влажной. Какаши трётся носом о нос Гая, сцеловывает слезу, опускается к подбородку, и Гаю хочется поцеловать в ответ. Он перехватывает Какаши за подбородок, опускается к родинке, такой очаровательной и самой заметной части на лице Какаши, который будто сошёл с обложки модного глянцевого журнала.

Какаши чувствует расслабленность, он почти не может пошевелиться, ничем, кроме правой руки, которой водит по стволу Гая. Достаточно быстро и грубо — Какаши знает, как ему нравится. И спустя пару минут Гай шумно выдыхает, его больше не отвлекает ни тянущая боль, ни неловкость, которая всё-таки испарилась, будто теневой клон.

Ему хорошо, и какое-то время вообще не хочется ни о чём не думать. В голове на поверхности где-то плавают случайные мысли, будто листья, упавшие на воду. Любит. Какаши тоже его любит, нежно, тихо, особенной любовью. Какаши ему доверяет, и Гай отвечает тем же.


End file.
